Purgatory's Requiem
by Nix-the-Neko
Summary: A mysterious event during a storm cause the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee to embark on a horrifying journey while struggling to return home, with their lives.  Half sequel to Stitch in Radiant Garden, Rated M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

(**A.N. **_Alright…! I wanted to try to see if I could write a horror fanfiction properly. And I adore reading crossovers with Silent Hill because it's always different, so I thought that I'd give it a try. Please let me know how I'm doing and please remember that this is the first chapter. I will get better and more into it, I promise. The mentioning of Stitch is a reference to an earlier story of mine called: _Stitch in Radiant Garden, _but it isn't necessary to read to understand this fanfiction_.)

* * *

><p>Yuffie groaned in boredom as she leaned back into the chair, tilting it back on its hind legs and propping her feet upon the table. There was nothing to do, why was there nothing to do? She couldn't complain to Leon how bored she was, however, because that would lead to him giving her a job. And that would be boring <em>and<em> work.

It was also raining outside, the drops pattering heavily against the roof and windows of the Restoration Committee building. Every now and then a flash of lightning would streak across the sky and thunder would reverberate through the building.

Yuffie really didn't want to be outside in that weather.

The various sounds of clanging pots and smells indicated that Aerith was in the process of making the Restoration Committee's dinner.

Absentmindedly twirling a shuriken on her index finger, Yuffie let out a slight giggle at the memory of a few months ago. The time when a very dangerous ball of fluff had been terrorizing the whole Radiant Garden Restoration Committee! Yuffie had heard from a very trusty source, a.k.a. Rikku, that even _Sephiroth _had not escaped the destructive forces of that little monster. She almost wished that she had been there to see his face!

Man it must have been awesome.

So deep in her imagination of Sephiroth's expression, Yuffie was not aware of the door to the gummi ship garage opening, nor did she hear the footsteps that steadily came closer and closer to her. The figure stood behind her and let out a sigh.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" An irritated Leon said, crossing his arms and looking down at her. Yuffie let out a slight gasp and kicked back, sending both her and the chair straight at Leon. Luckily, Leon had quick enough reflexes to sidestep the chair. Unluckily for Yuffie, she fell flat on her back with a loud thud.

"Oh …ow, ow, ow!" Yuffie groaned as she rolled off the now vertical chair and rubbed the back of her head, wincing at the large bump she had acquired.

"Hey Leon, don't sneak up on me like that! You should know better than that!" Yuffie shouted at him and sat up, shaking her fist. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You should be working."

"Hey! Come on, I'm taking a break! What's wrong with that? And how could I work outside now? Have you noticed the weather?" Yuffie replied and crossed her arms.

"God damn it Yuffie, shut up!" Cid called from his large computer, almost finished with the update for Tron that Stitch had ruined two months ago. After the Stitch incident, Cid had taken to keeping that random metal net near his computer at all times, just in case.

"Hey, who asked you old man?" Yuffie shouted back, glaring at the old pilot.

Leon just shook his head and tried to ignore Yuffie and Cid's bickering.

Once more, the main door of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee opened. This time, it was Cloud.

"Good job Cloud." Leon said and nodded at Cloud. Cloud just grunted in response and shook his head causing a shower of water droplets to wet the floor beneath him. Cloud went to the stairway that led to the newly renovated second floor, returning around twenty minutes later in new and dry clothes. He walked over to the table to sit in it, another successful delivery.

Leon sat down in the chair across from Cloud and began to do a mental checklist of all the things that needed to be done this month.

The door to the kitchen swung open and out walked Tifa, holding two glasses of water.

"Here." She said as she placed the water in front of Cloud and Leon. "Aerith is almost done with dinner. We're having spaghetti."

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud nodded and took the glass, drinking the whole thing gratefully. Leon nodded as well and took a long drink from the glass as well.

"No problem guys. I'll do a patrol of the castle tomorrow, okay Leon?" Tifa asked while walking back into the kitchen to receive a glass of water for herself.

"Yeah, I'll have Yuffie do a few more rounds of the town as well." Leon said after putting down his glass.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted, turning from Cid to Leon. Leon simply gave her a certain look of his and said.

"Okay Yuffie, you can go check the Heartless level in the Dark Depths. Be sure to pack a few potions just in case."

"Ah! No, I'm good, I'm good! The town is good!"

"Good answer."

Pausing from his work, Cid took a final puff of his cigarette and tossed it into his nearby ash tray. He got up and lumbered over to the table and sat down in a chair next to Cloud. Tifa also returned from the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of Cloud.

Fixing her chair, Yuffie reclaimed her seat next to Leon.

"Okay. I'm hungry, now where the hell's that god damn wizard?" Cid said, placing a new cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"He's working on a new spell of some sort, told me that he'd be late." Cloud answered while trying to ignore the tendrils of cancer-inducing smoke that wafted in his direction.

Comfortable chatter overtook the table as a few of the members discussed their various records for the speed of killing a certain Heartless, or the number of Heartless defeated in a day, and several other things.

"Cid, how close is your program to being done?" Leon asked.

"Pretty damn close. It's saving right now just in case, as long as the damn power doesn't go fucking out, we'll be…" Cid was cut off as the power shut off at that exact moment. Then he erupted into an explosion of foul language.

Yuffie yelped at the sudden darkness and looked around sharply. It was like someone had completely blindfolded them. They couldn't see their own hands in front of their own faces.

"Cid, light one of your matches!" Yuffie shouted and stood up from her chair quickly. She didn't like this, why couldn't she see anything? She should be able to see something!

Cid's response to Yuffie was a long string of oaths along with the sound of him fumbling with the match container. A second later, the match was struck and a dim light illuminated them. Yuffie screamed.

The match had also revealed a rotting corpse that was propped up against the stone wall, mouth twisted into a silent, agonized scream. The eyes were sown shut and the nose and ears were missing, along with its skin.

"Fuck!" Cid hollered as he dropped the match, which completely extinguished upon hitting the ground. Yuffie was still screaming.

"Yuffie! Shut up!" Cid shouted and grabbed for the source of the scream of bloody murder.

Upon feeling something grab her shoulder Yuffie stopped screaming abruptly and spun around, aiming a punch to the face of Cid out of reflex.

Cid got socked right in the face and he fell back against the wall, leaning heavily on it.

"Yuffie! God damn it!" Cid roared and rubbed his nose, wincing at feeling a liquid begin to ooze out of it.

"C-Cid, that was you? Oh my god! W-what was that thing! It's dead and it's a person and it's mouth shouldn't be that wide!" Yuffie cried while wrapping her arms around herself and hunching over. "What could have done that? A Heartless! A—"

"Shut up Yuffie!" Cid shouted and grabbed at her again, once again seizing her shoulders. "Calm the fuck down! We need to get the fuck out. Leon, Cloud, Tifa, come on!"

The names echoed through the room as Cid struck another match for light.

They were alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are they? Where are we?" Yuffie screeched and spun around, looking frantically. Cid swore and reached into his pocket, edging away from the bloody corpse, and retrieved his cell phone. Flipping it open Cid was greeted with an extremely unpleasant sight.

"Fuck it, there's no signal!" Cid growled and closed it, placing it back in his pocket. "Goddamn it, let's get out of here Yuffie." Cid said as he turned, looking for a doorway or an obvious exit.

"Yuffie …Yuffie, fuck Yuffie, what's wrong?" Cid turned to Yuffie only to see her staring at something on the wall behind the rotting corpse. She looked almost mesmerized. It looked like something was written on the wall but Cid couldn't make it out. He stepped forward a few paces and shined light from his now dwindling match onto it.

_**CaN you HEAR mE scREAM**_

__"Fucking hell…" Cid whispered in horror at the letters. It was then he noticed the smell, it was metallic, familiar.

Blood.

But the blood was not the color that it should be. With bile rising in his throat Cid saw that it was a deep, crimson red, and there were white blotches in the words and a dark yellow color was oozing from the words, dripping down the stone wall.

"Yuffie, we're leaving, now!" Cid ordered and shook the young ninja's shoulders roughly, causing Yuffie to snap out of it.

"C-Cid…" Yuffie whimpered, her eyes shifting around fearfully. Not seeing any doors, Cid proceeded to examine the walls, looking for a switch. Anything, as long as it was a way out.

"Yuffie, help me look god damn it." Cid grunted as he placed his hand against the wall, only to recoil in disgust. The walls seemed to be covered in a sort of slime. Cid shook his hand and wiped it on his pants.

"Cid..?" Yuffie whimpered again, her eyes wide.

"What is it Yuffie? God damn it help me look!" He snapped at her, then noticed that the match was about to die. It was flickering and the flame was tiny.

"Do you hear that?" Yuffie whispered.

"Hear what? I don't hear a god damn thing."

Then the flame went out and a low, gurgling moan reverberated through the room.

"AHHHHMMMLLLM!"

…

"Tifa!" Cloud called as he ran through a dark expanse, searching for his friend. He had no idea how he had appeared in this place. One minute he had been sitting at the table with his friends, next minute, he was here.

Cloud noticed within in seconds that he was alone and it only took him a moment longer to discover that his cell phone had no service.

"Tifa, where are you?" Cloud continued to shout while he ran, his feet making loud clanging noises on the grate that made up the majority of the floor. Cloud felt almost blind as a black fog obscured the edges of his vision. He had a bad feeling about this place and he needed to find Tifa.

It wasn't that he didn't think Tifa couldn't take care of herself, not at all. He knew how powerful she was, but this place… it had that same feeling as that time, the few minutes' right before the Heartless took Radiant Garden for the first time. That awful feeling that a helpless kitten might get in its last seconds before getting snatched away some merciless bird of prey. Cloud would never admit it, but he didn't want to be alone in this place either.

It was the same silence as that time, too.

Cloud continued to call for his friend as ran toward something that looked suspiciously like a factory. There was a strange sound, almost like the noise of wet leather being whipped again and again. Cloud slowed to a stop and listened for that was the only noise that he had heard his entire time there, minus his own feet clanging against the grated ground. The noise was coming from the alley way between the factory and another building.

'_I don't like the sound of that…' _Cloud thought as he automatically reached for his sword to discover that his sword was not there.

Just as Cloud turned the corner he heard an ear-piercing screech as something flew at him. Cloud ducked just in time to feel something brush the top of his head and felt something wet slap against his cheek.

Cloud instinctively reached for his sword again while turning to face his opponent. His eyes widened at the sight of the monster before him.

…

Leon slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Where am I, he thought to himself as he brushed some of the snow off his pants.

Odd… snow was supposed to be cold, yet he didn't feel any temperature change as his hand made contact with the ash-gray particles. He paid no attention to the color of the snow; it was probably caused by pollution from the ominous looking factory that stood on a hill behind a row of warehouses. Leon looked up to see the sky entirely blanketed by clouds, which were also the source of the snow.

Leon looked around, memorizing his surroundings to see if he recognized anything. He was in the middle of a commercial district; a few barren stands suggested that this had once been an open-air market. However, he could not determine what was being sold as the letters on the wooden signs were faded and unreadable.

The area was open, wide with plenty of room to breathe, yet Leon had an almost suffocating feeling. As if the ground would swallow him without warning. The ground was covered in the odd-covered snow (what else could it be? Leon did not detect the burning smell that would come from ash or soot) and was perfect, unmarred by any footprints or other disturbances.

Leon felt utterly alone, in the middle of this wasteland of a market. It wasn't the fact that he was by himself bothered him. It was the fact that a few lanterns that were hooked onto some of the stands were lit.

**(A.N. This chapter sucks, I'm sorry.)**


End file.
